Stay
by peachpaige
Summary: Strange that I should be here, in her flat, putting on yesterday's clothes. ?, OneShot.


**Stay  
**

Disclaimer: I do have copyright to Harry Potter or anything belonging to J.K. Rowling, I'm simply using her characters for a short while.

A/N: I wrote this a while ago. And I want to say that the pair doesn't necessarily have to be Hr/D they could be H/G, R/Hr, or Re/T (with roles reversed, I suppose). I saw these two as specific characters, but they are whoever you want them to be.

* * *

"Stay." 

Strange that I should be here, in her flat, putting on yesterday's clothes. My pants buttoned, though wrinkled, and only one black sock adorning my foot, the other yet to be found. My lips curl into a soft, hardly noticeable smile, and I clear my throat to force it to disappear. I try my best to keep my focus away from her and on the white shirt I was attempting to button. It isn't easy, not with her arms stretching above her head, reaching to the head board. The white sheets settle around her waist, exposing her creamy stomach.

I look at the full length mirror in front of me, the glass allowing half her reflection to enter my sight. I slide my hands down my torso, tucking my shirt into the slacks hanging loosely from my hips. Her rib bones show as she arches her back, allowing that sheet to slip just a millimeter more down her body, her thighs exposed.

I close my eyes before turning around and giving her my full attention.

Crossing my arms over my chest I allowed myself to take in her form. She is the definition of that early morning sexiness. From the glint in her eyes, hinting that she's up to something, down to her toes, pointed and moving restlessly beneath the creamy sheets.

"Why?" I finally address her, an eyebrow raising in question.

She bites her lip with a smile, and I work to keep stoic and unmoving.

"Because you want to." She says, her hands moving down from their stretched position.

The tips of her fingers grasp the sheets and my body almost groans, wondering if she will pull it above her exposed body. My mouth closes quickly as I realize she simply sits up, keeping it pooled about her legs, which are bent underneath her, resting her hands on her thighs.

I allow myself to give a hollow laugh and shake my head. _Because you want to. _This simple phrase allows too many thoughts to enter my head. The two meanings strike me immediately and I survey her, wondering just how to reply to this statement.

Is she simply referring to what her body could offer me now, or is there something deeper? It is angering how I allow a few simple words to make me question what it is we're doing in her flat on a Monday morning. But it is more angering that she knows that I do want to stay.

I want to stay.

But I'm not going to.

I shake my head, taking a step towards the bed, and then another, until I am standing above her. Still, I haven't said anything, and I can see her anticipation. She never hides it, knowing that her want pleases me. I give a soft laugh and lean down, resting my arms on either side of her body, my face near hers. I see her close her eyes, expecting my kiss. For a brief moment I consider humoring her, urging my tongue into her mouth, caressing against her own, drinking in her sweet taste and grasping her milky skin in hands, knowing it is mine. But I do not. Instead, I smile and reach forward, grabbing a piece of dark cloth resting just underneath a pillow. I lean back, not bothering to watch her reaction.

I turn, sitting down on the bed in front of her and slipping on my sock. Though I can't see her face, I can picture her reaction. Dissapointment. Her eyebrows furrowed and mouth turned down in an unhappy, confused frown. I smile once more, reaching down to the floor and picking up a shiny, cold shoe that is half under the bed.

I feel the bed move and her arms wrap around my torso, but I ignore this and slip on my shoes.

"Don't go." She says, rubbing her hand up to my chest.

I close my eyes, a sigh waiting just behind my lips. I feel her lips on my neck and I tilt my head to the side, granting her access. She takes the opportunity with languid fervor, her tongue tracing circles on my skin. I allow myself to groan and turn, before being able to stop myself. My hand reaches up, tangling in her hair and bringing her lips to my own.

My tongue laps along her lips and she opens her mouth, eager to taste me. I grin against her, denying her access and eliciting a frustrated whimper from her voice. She claws at my shoulders gently, gripping onto my already wrinkled shirt. My hands slip down her shoulders, up her arms before skipping to her waist. My fingertips slip to her thighs, gripping and sinking into her skin. I use her light weight as leverage to pull her onto my lap, the sheet forgotten.

I feel cool air hit the back of my neck as she wraps her arms around me, her hands pulling at the collar of my shirt. My lips leave her and move to her cheek, kissing there gently.

"I have to go." I say, the deep rumble from my chest causing her to shiver.

She pulls her skin away from my lips and frowns, no longer childish, but sad. She is sad to see me go. I feel the thrill of this fact wash over me, and I am now giving my own shiver.

"I'm asking you to stay." She says simply, drawing her hands from around my neck and beginning to fidget, looking down at her hands.

I smile as I watch her hope begin to fade. I look up at the clock on the wall. I'm late for my meeting and there will be hell to pay already if I turn up late. My mind wonders to what will happen if I don't show up at all…But the girl sitting on my lap tears at the heart strings that I scarcely believe I have and I say to hell with the ministry. They should be waiting on _me_ to show up with giddy anticipation.

My hands slip around to her front, one resting on her waist, the other tilting her chin up. I give a mock-defeated look and let out a long sigh, shaking my head all the while.

A smile lights up her face, and it has made my morning, as naïve as it may be. She lets out a happy squeak and gives me a whisper of a kiss, a cute peck that I won't stand for. I reach for her, pulling her mouth into mine, attempting to bruise her delicate flesh. A whimper can't even leave her mouth when my hand walks up her thigh to her waist and slides along her side to her back, fingers tracing abstract shapes into her skin. Gooseflesh appears as she shudders involuntarily. Her fingers tangle tighter into my straight locks and suddenly I turn us so she is under me, her body fighting for a moment before I feel her legs entangle themselves around my waist.

I pull away for air, the sharp pain soothing when it enters my lungs. My lips are not gone for hers for long, but this time my lips touch her cheek and then her ear, biting the soft lobe of her right ear. My fingers move up her sides to the curves of her breasts and she arches her back to feel more, but I delight in teasing her, feeling her writhe beneath me.

When I pull my face away from her ear to kiss her again, her hands are at my pants, pushing them past my hips until her hands cannot reach, then using her feet. I don't waste time and my hands spread her thighs before sliding into her easily.

A sight of contentment leaves her, but she doesn't close her eyes. I look down at her, her light eyes staring into mine, her mouth open just the slightest. This is our ritual. We our fluid and smooth and our gazes never waver.

I can feel it when her abdomen tightens around me and I join her, letting out a hitched breath. When it is over, I feel her limbs soften and she looks up at me through half-closed eyes. I know she is watching me and I smile at her, seeing her body shift before relaxing. She is content with my weight, and I rest it on her.

My mind does not rest, however, and I look up at the clock, seeing the time has ticked by quickly. She looks up at me, frowning before following my gaze. Her face hardens and she gives me a look of disappointment. I look away from her, clearing my throat. She does not wait for me to move from her, but instead pushes at my chest. I relent without a fight and roll off of her body.

"I can't do this much longer. You're not really here when you're here. And last night, you _were_ here, but whenever you actually happen to be mentally and physically with me, you have to leave. I'm tired of it!"

This is outburst is unexpected and I look up at her from my position on the bed. Leaning back on my hands and enjoying the view of her attempting to dress.

I don't answer, simply raising an eyebrow and this angers her more. She glares at me and stomps to her clothing. She pulls on her pants, finding her panties and shoving them into her back pocket.

"So now _you're_ leaving. How the tables have turned." I say simply, biting my lip as I enjoy the show of her searching underneath the furniture for her bra and top.

She gives me a look of death and I give her a sarcastic grin. She finds her bra and angrily snaps it on.

She passes me to reach the last piece of furniture her top could possibly be and I grab her wrist, pulling her to me. Her eyes remain above my head as I settle her legs in between my spread ones. She takes her wrist back and crosses her arms over her chest, huffing angrily.

My hands slide up her sides and she remains stubborn before looking down at me. My smirk slips from my face as I see her eyes are brimmed with wetness and I shake my head. It says all I need to say and she stomps her foot. I smile at her again and reach my hand up to run through her hair.

"I like waking up with you, even if it wasn't exactly how I pictured it." She admits and I nod my head.

She sees this and a whine inches into her voice. "So then come over tonight. I don't care what time. And just…stay. Please."

I look down at her hands, which I have taken into my own and ponder this. It's possible. When did it become possible?

Looking back up to her I bring her hand to my mouth and kiss it gently.

"We'll see." I state vaguely, causing her to smile and me to look at her suspiciously.

When had she learned that whenever I bothered to say 'we'll see' it meant 'yes'? It hadn't been planned, that was for sure, and I hoped that she would never have figured it out.

She leans down and presses her lips to mine, tilting her head to deepen. I groan and push her away.

"I'm late." I tell her and she smiles, backing up from me.

"Good."


End file.
